The present invention relates to a cloth roller replacement system for one or more weaving machines.
The replacement of a full cloth roller with a empty cloth roller is a very troublesome and time consuming job especially in a factory having many weaving machines, and an important factor increasing the down time of each machine.
Various conventional cloth roller replacement systems are disclosed in prior art documents. However, some of the conventional systems are not sufficiently automatic, and some are arranged to initiate a replacement operation without stopping the weaving operation. Therefore, the conventional systems are unsatisfactory in productivity.